


Newly Crowned Champion

by SonakuraNyria



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, WWE-Fandoms, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega Undertones, DaddyDom/LittleBoy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired a few days after Roman's suspension. Just some odd fluffy anguish bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newly Crowned Champion

Dean was being rocked in Roman's lap, head lulled on Roman's shoulder. Roman kissing Dean's neck and trying to snake his hand onto Dean's jean clad crotch. Dean shoving his hand away, trying to focus on the movie. Rage boiled up inside still about the suspension. Roman slid his hand firmly against Dean's t-shirt. Feeling the abs pushing their way to the surface. Roman licked tentatively at the younger man's neck. 

"Ro, fucking stop before I bust your teeth out." Dean shoved away as he barked. He stood and headed into the kitchen. Roman paused the movie, following Dean into the kitchen. 

"Dean, what's the matter, Baby?" Roman standing next to a steaming Dean who was trying to pop the top off the beer. Roman attempted to rub the tension out of Dean's shoulders. Dean flinched away violently. Moving across the kitchen to the other set of counter space. Standing in front of the microwave. Roman followed the movement with his eyes. Untying his hair. Smooth dark mane. He rubbed his hands through it once, gathering it up and concealing it's length into a bun. 

"Talk to me, you've been acting a bit distant lately." Roman came to crowd Dean's space again. Watching his attempt to pop the top off. Palms red with the effort. 

"I'm fine." Dean muttered as he turned his back to Roman, sucking in the air deeply. Roman shifted closer. His heat radiating harshly off his body. Hitting Dean in waves. 

"Acting very hostile lately." 

Dean barked loudly at that. "Is the way a newly crowned champion acts. Don't forget that you're still trying to get my title away from me, Rome." 

Roman stalked closer still til his chest hit Dean's back.

"You want to challenge me on my turf, Ambrose?" Roman whispered darkly into Dean's ear. Dean pushed away from Roman turning back towards the living room with the unopened bottle of beer. Roman stalking close behind him.

"Roman, this is technically my territory. My apartment. My rules." Dean sat down on the couch. Flopping out and still trying to open the beer bottle. Roman stood over Dean and made an attempt to snag the bottle away from him. Dean snarled and snatched his hand back.

"Give me the bottle, Dean." Roman held his hand out and stood patiently. Dean growled and shook his head. Still twisting at the top. Roman made another attempt to grab it again, this time Dean snapped his jaws at Roman's hand. Roman narrowed his eyes slightly. 

"Is my omega ovulating?" Roman said with a clicking on his tongue. Leaning over Dean's huddled body, ducking his head down to sniff Dean's neck. Dean hissed, shoving Roman away and leaping up to head into the bathroom. Locking the door behind him. Roman had followed suit, turning the knob that was now locked. 

"Dean, don't hide in the bathroom." Roman rapped his knuckles softly against the wood. Dean sat on the toilet seat lid, inhaling a cigarette harshly. He stood and blew the puffs out the window. Trying to relax his nerves. Roman had walked down the hall, Dean had heard him retreating to the living room. Dean finished the cigarette and hid the pack again. He was hell bent on opening the damn beer bottle. He used his teeth to grab the cap but that proved useless. His energy worn out. He sat down and held his head in his hands.  He did feel a little warm. 

He touched his neck with the back of his right hand. Feeling sweat gathering there. He shrugged off the feeling but he couldn't shove the idea of Roman calling him, Omega. The word arching his cock with arousal. No less being summarized as a "bitch in heat" by the word ovulating. Dean whined gently. He wasn't supposed to let Roman get the upper hand. Roman knocked again.

"Dean, I'm going to break this door down if ya don't open it." 

Dean slid himself over to the door. Unlocking it and Roman was immediately in his space. Snatching Dean close and rubbing his nose across Dean's neck. Dean with beer bottle in hand, flaying his arms around angrily. 

"Fuck, my little girl is hot for Daddy." Roman moaned out in Dean's ear. Dean felt his knees buckle at the words. Roman pressing their bodies together. Flushed t-shirts, jeans on jogging pants. 

"Roman..." Dean said with uncertainty. 

"What, sugar pop? Daddy just wants to take good care of his sissy boy. I think that's why you've been acting bitchy." Roman was cradling the back of Dean's waves. Gently tugging at them Dean felt his fingers slip, the beer bottle breaking. Roman broke apart, shards shot across everywhere. Dean bare ankle being cut shallowly. Dean looked down and stared back at Roman with big eyes. Roman nodded at Dean to come towards him and step over the glass. Dean reached his hands out, grabbing onto Roman's shoulders, steeping on the tongues of the shoes. Blood leaking onto the white laces. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's ass, hefting him up.

"Be a good girl and wrap those legs around my waist." Roman prompted. Dean hissed as the open wound laid against the fabric of Roman's back. His cock pressed Roman's abdomen. Ridges of abs teasing him as Roman shifted his weight, carrying him into the bedroom. Roman released Dean onto the bed, Dean muttering curses. Roman left to the kitchen to retrieve one of the first aid kits. He returned to Dean licking his ankle. Copper disappearing on taste buds. Lips stained with freshness. Roman shook his head once. Dean locked eyes with Roman and pressed the wound, twinge of pain on his cheeks, then licking the fresh blood from the cut. Roman closed his eyes, tilting his head upwards. He turned his attention back to Dean who was shucking off his jeans, revealing the dark blue male thong that Roman had bought. 

"Damn, baby girl. If you weren't wounded right now, I'd make you turn around and bend that ass over." Roman purred out as he placed the kit on the foot of the bed. He crawled on and sat by Dean's foot. Lifting it and placing a towel underneath. He massaged Dean's calf, the wound crusting up. 

"I've gotta apply some peroxide, baby girl." Roman grabbed the bottle out and Dean clutched the sheets in fear. Roman poured a little and the sizzling started but it didn't burn. Roman wiped it clean. 

"Now for the alcohol." Roman poured some and Dean's reaction was immediate violence. Sputtering out unhappily. Roman wrapped gauze around the ankle. 

"Stop whining, that was hardly a scrape." Roman placed everything away, eyes on Dean's cherry mouth.

"Fuck you, Roman. I will come at you with razor blades and lemon juice." Dean hissed back. Roman smirked and placed a finger to his lip. Dean went silently quickly.

"I think that ankle should be well enough to throw you over my knee, baby girl. Don't make Daddy spank that sweet ass. Bust those apples open for a nice pie filling with my cock." Roman crawled up the bed as Dean scooted backwards against the head board. Dean could feel the thick throb of his cock. 

"My little omega is ovulating, isn't she?" Roman grinned. Placing his hands on Dean's thighs. "Bet that little pussy is ready to be played with now. When an Omega enters heat, they get whiny, needy of their Alpha's cum. That's when they act naughty. Being a bad girl doesn't get you what you want, baby girl."  

Dean's jaw slacked slightly as he panted. Desire shooting up his body. He whined loudly, ducking his head down. Cheeks steaming red. He reached a hand out to touch Roman's chest. Feeling the gentle beating of his heart. He retracted his hand quickly when Roman made a grab for his wrist. Roman pulled his own shirt off, Dean caught off guard by the motion. He watched the muscles flex and he gulped loudly. Roman pulling it over his head. Hair tie coming loose. His glossy hair lay loose around his shoulders. Roman smiled slightly. Reaching out to take Dean's hand which he was granted permission by Dean's widely spread pupils. Roman kissed the tips of every finger on Dean's right hand, staring deep into Dean's eyes. Arousal felt through the tension. Roman kissed the palm. Closing his eyes and he guided Dean's hand over his own heart. Dean felt Roman firmly press his hand on the Samoan's chest. The pectoral jumping with the pulse. Roman let Dean's hand go, the hand moving along the revealed flesh. Dean was studying it with deep intent. 

"Ro, I hate you." Dean shuddered out weakly, hand still on Roman's chest. He put himself into a kneel on the mattress. This intimacy sparked back to life and Dean wasn't sure how to handle it under new life terms. He placed both hands on Roman's chest. starting together between the pectorals and then separating up to Roman's shoulders. The muscles thick. 

"Yeah, I get that vibe from you a lot." Roman whispered back. Hands at his sides as he let Dean's curious fingers trace the outlines of hard commitment. Dean trailed over the tattoos. Remembering how each was added on to the whole art piece.

"I love you." Dean muttered out as he pulled himself close to be eye to eye with the older man. 

"I know." Roman replied as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Tugging the small frame into him. He placed a kiss on Dean's lips. Pulling back, Dean chased after them. Sinfully clutching Roman's bottom lip in a vice grip of teeth. Roman retracted back, shoving Dean against the bed, pinning him down. He held both wrist down. Nuzzling his nose against Dean's cheek. Roman biting his way up to Dean's mouth, eyes flickering on Dean's expression. Dean rocked his hips upwards. 

"Daddy?" Dean asked as Roman just scented Dean's neck.

"Hmm, baby boy?" Roman's tone soft as he kissed under Dean's chin. 

"My pussy is a little wet," Dean signaled that he wanted to continue with Roman's "sissy boy" idea. He needed the rough treatment. He didn't want to be Daddy's boy. He liked being a Daddy's girl at the moment. 

"Oh yeah, baby girl?" Roman chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest. 

"Yes, Daddy." Dean whined again and separated his thighs so that Roman could slide in. Dean realized that he was only wearing a t-shirt and a male thong. His cock hard against the fabric. Roman sat up, eyeing Dean's bulge. 

"That clit is pretty swollen,  baby girl." Roman rubbed Dean's thighs and inched close up to his hips. tugging on the egde of the latex thong. Dean was clawing his shirt from over his head when he saw Roman making a grab for his crotch. The warmth of his Daddy's palm made him yelp. He squirmed uncontrollably, thighs quivering.

"Sensitive little clit at that." Roman removed his hand, yanking the thong off, Dean hurrying to lift his ass up. Spine bending in as he bridged for Roman. Dean lay out and his naked form was on view. He turned his head to avoid looking at Roman's reaction. Dean felt Roman roam his hands on his abs, The structure filling out again. He wasn't as gangly as he was three months prior. Dean was aware of his odd attractiveness other wise why else would he be hooking up with Roman Fucking Reigns. Roman was pulling Dean by the chin to look back up at him. Trying to hold the intimacy. 

"Look at how Daddy treats his good little angel." Dean did as commanded watching Roman take his cock in his hand. Stroking it with a rapid pace set. Dean bucked into each downward pull. Roman edged Dean twice before telling him to roll over on his belly. Dean's cock and balls being pulled back so that they lay against the sheets. Roman having a clear view of Dean's ass. Roman gathered some of Dean's precum, Separating the firm small globes away from each other. Finger swirling around the puckering rosebud. He massaged the tip in, pressing in as deep as Dean would allow, pulling out and going in deep each time. Dean's hands clutching the sheets, his face laid pressed against a pillow. Roman stopped, pulling away both cheeks. Shoving his mouth against that sweet hole. Tasting the gentle musk of Dean. Dean moaned out Roman's name several times. Reaching back to clutch at the Samoan's hair. Gorgeous locks in Dean's damaging fingers. Dean shoved Roman hard against his ass, trying to grind against that skilled tongue. Roman pulled his way over Dean's body, turning the champion onto his back. He hooked Dean's left leg over his shoulder, lining up his cock with Dean's hole. 

"Gonna fill that pussy up so good, baby girl." Roman deep voiced with sex on his mouth. 

"Fill my pussy with cum, Daddy!" Dean urged as he shuffled his ass closer for Roman. Roman kissed the inner ankle, the gauze rough on his softened lips. 

"Say please, baby girl." 

"Please, Daddy!"

"Say pretty please." 

Dean bolted upright quickly tugging a laughing Roman on top of him. Dean trying to manipulate Roman's cock in himself. Roman reached between them, stroking his head against Dean's twitching hole.

"Say pretty please, baby girl." Roman whispered into Dean's ear, rubbing his cock head against that precious ass. 

"Fuck, Roman. Pretty please fuck my pussy!" 

Roman angled and shoved hard. One thrust sending him halfway up Dean's channel. Angle deep and close. Dean shoved his hips, trying to force friction. 

"Move it, Rome!" Dean shouted out. Panting harshly. Roman responded by shoving his cock in further. Watching the Dean's eyes clench. Mouth hanging open with pleasure. Roman settled in fully. Dragging his cock out. The heavy width being squeezed by Dean's ass. Roman bucked in a little harder. A little faster at each new thrust he created til Dean was screaming. He was quivering harshly. Dean felt Roman's cock pulse. 

"Fuck, Daddy, green please." Dean signal for Roman to speed up.

"Yeah, baby girl. Daddy's gonna make you cum hard." Roman stroked Dean's cock in between every thrust. Suddenly Dean exploded all over Roman's hand. Roman worked Dean over through the feverish heat. Roman's cock buried, still hard.

"Lemme suck, Daddy." Dean panted the words out, still in afterglow. Roman made a scrunched twinge of his nose. Dean pawed at Roman's abs, trying grab the Samoan's cock. Roman allowed it. Dean taking over, moving Roman onto the pillows. Settling his face over the jutting toy. Dean made a broad lick from the base of Roman's cock and back up to the tip. Swirling his tongue around it. Roman leaned back allowing Dean to take control. Dean sucked each ball. Eyes closed as he took his time to pleasure Roman. Dean could taste himself and that was a major turn on. 

"Dean, i need your mouth." Roman was trying to direct his cock into Dean's teasing mouth. Dean looked up from under his eyelashes. Batting them extensively. 

"Say pretty please." Roman's breath hitched at Dean's tone. That mouth kissing up his length. 

"Pretty please." Roman grunted out. Dean smirked and obliged. Taking in half of Roman's cock. One hand wrapped around what he couldn't take. The other palming Roman's balls. Roman thrust into the heat. Dean working him over the edge. Roman cried out as he came. Dean's name perched on his lips. Dean slung himself over Roman's body. Breathing in the sweaty sex. Roman grabbed a t-shirt and wiped the cum off of them both. Stroking Dean's hair for a moment.

"I've gotta clean that glass up." Roman motioned to get up. Dean swung himself to Roman's side of the bed, hugging the pillow. Roman pulled his boxers on. Carrying the bloodied laced shoes to the door. 

"Rome," Dean muttered.

"Yeah, Dean." Roman turned his head back, halfway out the bedroom. 

"Bring me a beer on your way back." Dean winked as he rubbed himself further into Roman's sheets. Knowing how much Roman loved his side of the bed, just to get a rise out of him. Roman grinned, walking over to Dean. Leaning down to place a kiss on Dean's forehead. Dean slightly startled. Preparing to be thrown over to his own side of the bed.

"Anything you want, champ." Roman leaving Dean on his throne.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy from my original publication on Wattpad, Smutty Gay Things. All feedback is welcomed. Good, Bad, Ugly. Don't care what type because all comments aid my writing. I hope you enjoyed reading and if you have a prompt or an idea you'd like me to write then please let me know. All suggestions are welcomed. 
> 
> DD/LB does not promote incest in any shape or form nor condone illegal sexual content between minors and adults. If you have any questions about Cg/L lifestyles then please don't be shy! Feel free to contact me. I always explain to the best of my ability.


End file.
